wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chief Reefer
Nice touch on Deity. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:42, 29 October 2006 (UTC) ---- ---- Talk Archive ---- ---- Talk To Me 2007 Truthys --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:05, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Lawyer Make sure you let the original author of lawyer that you are helping him/her out, so he/she doesn't freak out! Sometimes new people don't know what's happening when there is an "edit conflict". Just go over and say something.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:34, 19 January 2007 (UTC) United States of America Uh-oh...Please see this link...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:55, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :and i was getting so excited too! --Chief Reefer 19:57, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ::you can still do it, in fact, I wanted to ask how you wanted to do it, without just making a change and possibly interrupting any of your edits...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:08, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ::: I was about to put a WAgame tag on it and let other people put things down. It is slitghtly different in the aims of the america article lists but should easily be incorporated into that article if thats what u mean by 'How'. Its more about the 'gifts' (Pam Anderson's Boobs) than 'inventions' (Fake Boobs). --Chief Reefer 20:54, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :::Interesting distinction...what we can do is make it a sub-directory and link to it from the main US page, so more people will see it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:14, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ::: sounds cool to me. --Chief Reefer 21:17, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Happy New Year! Or should I say, have a Truthy New Year! We added some pages for resolutions & stuff, check Current events for the links--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:39, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Have Truthy one yourself friend. Thanks for the update!--Chief Reefer 19:41, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Artist's Renditions Truthiputer simulation, Time Dialating Camera, Truthivision Camera? :?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:26, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Other pretexts for introducing images/material that hasn't actually happened yet. Just three devices that can be used other than an 'Artist's Rendition' ::Ahhh....okay, I'm a little slow today...good ideas--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:14, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Stephen boxing Teddy There is always a place for a picture like that! We can add a section showing "Artist's Renditions" of Stephen's List of Patriotic Things to Do Before I Die. I also posted on a boxing-related page--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:19, 14 December 2006 (UTC) That ones needs alot of adjusting to make the black and whites exactly the same but i couldn't resist putting a rough version up there, i also wanna do a unicamel but that should be alot easier. Such a huge truthiverse so little time --Chief Reefer 03:25, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :I forgot all about the Unicamel! That will be funny, can't wait to see it--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:30, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Body Pic The wiki seems to have problems displaying that image I don't know why...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:54, 11 December 2006 (UTC) cool, just wondering, it diplays correctly when i go to the page for the actualy pic, the Truthientious meter is messed up too it displays the old pic when u click on it th eone that has the spellign error if u click again to see the biggest version then u see the newest one, only ting they had in common is that i used the replace this pic feature, so i suspect the fault may lie in that feature.--Chief Reefer 01:08, 11 December 2006 (UTC) VOTE! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:35, 27 November 2006 (UTC) :Uh-oh...it seems you voted for 2 "Best Individual Lines" but you are only allowed to vote for one. You will have to remove one; to "strike" out the one you don't want to vote for, place this: "" around it. Any questions, please drop me a note!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:24, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ::The only reason why you can vote multiple times for those other categories is because there are so many of them. I tried to make it fair, there's no problems...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:42, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :::The only other categories you can vote for more than one is Presttiest and Funniest articles.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:56, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Ok struck one of the votes. lol had to look at the edit page to see the < s > tags u typed i was trying to use the "" that displays for a minute before i realized.--Chief Reefer 17:00, 29 November 2006 (UTC) makes me wish i had nomed the last line in God-shaped Hole much better than the platypussies line, but i'll prolly think one up that trumps them all by Truthies '07--Chief Reefer 17:05, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :I wish you would have too; for a while it seemed I was the only one nominating stuff...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:10, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Seemed? I think you were. The "ass-groove" on your couch must have missed you that week.--Chief Reefer 17:31, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Note: "ass-groove" may need an article. ::lol, is Assgroove one word or two Ass Groove or is a hyphenate Ass-groove?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:40, 29 November 2006 (UTC) I think ass-groove is proper withthe hyphen however when and if anyone creates an article theyshoudl spell it Ass-Groove cause the caps looks nice in bold at the top of the page, i noticed God-shaped Hole didn't look as nice as God-Shaped Hole but i've been to lazy to cut and redirect it. Speaking of things that i've been to lazy to do thanks for archiving my talk page! --Chief Reefer 02:04, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :No problem, I just should have said something earlier--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:11, 30 November 2006 (UTC) The Clenis I saw you busily filling tubes with truthiness and noticed it wasn't there, thanks for sparkin' mah mind!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:58, 9 December 2006 (UTC) The Coming Wikipocalypse --thisniss 01:40, 23 May 2007 (UTC)